Numbuh 1's SPICE!
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: Love and Passion together are gresat, right? Well, mix Passion and Lust with a huge dash of Obsession, and you'd get Nigel Uno. My new SPICE! fic. ONe-Shot. 14 (Nigel X Wally, cause the lord knows this ship needs more XD). Hope you like it! Rated T cause I'm a lil' paranoid potato. Also, contains sexual themes (Duh! It's based on SPICE! by Len Kagamine)
_Wallabee moaned._

 _Nigel groaned lowly, burying his hand into Wally's short blonde bowl cut, his other hand sliding up Wally's trademark orange hoodie to feel up his muscles under his black muscle shirt. Wally moaned and threw his head back as Nigel's lips frantically sucked on the pale neck of his skin. Wally bumped his hips into Nigel's eliciting a groan from Nigel's captivated lips._

 _"N-Numbuh 1..." Wally gasped, clamping his arms around Nigel's neck and his legs around Nigel's waist. "More..." Wally sighed, setting his hands on Nigel's shoulders so he had better balance on Nigel's lap. Nigel groaned against Wally's pulsepoint._

 _"N-Numbuh 4...Wally..." He moaned, grinding and bumping against the smaller boy. "I love you..." Nigel moaned out, grabbing Wally's amazing hips and tugging on the waistband of Wally's unbuttoned jeans-_

* * *

Nigel sat up at the sound of his phone ringing.

He groaned, sliding a hand down his sweaty face as he reached over and pressed the green 'answer' button on his phone screen.

"Hello?" His British voice distorted in a yawn. It was 4 AM; what did the person want?

An unamused Scottish voice erupted from the phone, threatening to wake the girl next to him. "WHO WERE YOU WITH!? WHO WAS SHE!?"

Nigel sighed and took the phone away from the phone to see the caller ID; It read _Fanny._ He turned to his right to see Rachel Leighton, her straw blonde hair splayed out as she sighed in her sleep. Nigel twirled strand after strand into a delicate braid.

Nigel shook his head with a sigh. "I was at a family reunion. That was probably one of my cousins you saw me with." He said, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. He was lying to the redhead, but what else was new? "I missed you though. It was boring." He said. Yet another lie. "How was your night?"

Nigel could practically _hear_ the smile in Fanny's voice. She was going on about her day when he finally got bored. There was only so much even Nigel could take. "I really have to go now. Can't wake up the family."

Fanny didn't sound pleased, but she relented nonetheless. "OK. See you tomorrow?" She asked, her voice practically bathed in hope. He didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Of course. What else would I be doing?" Another lie. He wasn't interested in much except for a one-night stand, and he already got it from her. He looked away from Rachel.

Fanny giggled, said her goodbyes, and hung up. He sighed and put his phone back on his nightstand. Climbing out of Rachel's bed, he dressed, picked up his Messenger bag, and walked out, without even glancing back at Numbuh 362. He'd see her again.

The next morning, Rachel woke up feeling alone and used, as did all of Nigel Uno's girlfriends.

* * *

Nigel didn't like school.

Granted, he didn't hate it or think it was nearly as hard as Chad Dickinson described it to be, but teachers and students still did piss him off, and the only perks were the girls and his friends that attended as well.

He was putting away his belongings and getting ready for P.E. when _he_ walked by.

Wallabee Beatles swept his bowl-cut bangs out of his endless green eyes, laughing along with whatever Numbuh 5, or Abigail Lincoln, was saying. Abby looked up from Numbuh 4 to Numbuh 1, winking at him. Wally looked to where Abby was looking, waving enthusiastically up at Nigel. Nigel waved back with a half-smile before Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 were off.

Nigel remembered his dream, scowling to himself and shuddering. He shouldn't be thinking about Wally like that! That was his best friend!

His best friend who looked really hot after P.E. and who Nigel would fuck if he ask-'STOP IT!' He thought, shaking his head and grabbing his Messenger, slamming his locker shut. He'd have to find Abby after school.

* * *

Abby found him after school at the library while he was reading. They talked for a while before Abby said where she left Numbuh 4; With _Kuki_...

After that, Nigel shoved Abby up against the bookshelves, feeling immensely guilty that he was making out with Hoagie Gilligan Jr.'s girlfriend. Hoagie, or Numbuh 2, was his other best friend after Wally, and here he was...making out with his girlfriend.

He made out with Abby all the way into the dark corner of the library, shoving his hand up the back of her dark blue overall dress and sticking his tongue down her throat.

Nigel did like Abby some time ago, but not anymore. Now, poor Abby wasn't anymore special than Rachel or Fanny or even Lizzie. Not as special as... _him..._

Abby was pretty; same as Rachel and Fanny and all the other girls he conquered (Well, maybe not Lizzie...), but there wasn't anything really _outstanding_ about them, save for Abby.

All of them wanted another go, and he never had the heart to tell them that he didn't love them or even that he was lying to them.

A lot of people said that he lost his heart a long time ago.

And as he laid Abby down on a desk at the back of the library and slipped her black shorts off along with her panties, he realized that maybe he had.

* * *

Nigel looked away from Abby's sleeping body to outside of the library window. He raised an eyebrow at what he ended up seeing.

Kuki Sanban, or Numbuh 3, giggled happily, doing a cartwheel out of the double doors that were being held open for her. She skipped out, and called out so someone, waving her girly hand around to signal...fuck...

Wallabee Beatles laughed, running out and catching Kuki by the waist. She smiled and slouched a little while Wally stood on the tips of his toes and hugged the daylights out of her. Nigel scrunched his nose up in disgust and looked away from the happy couple.

* * *

 _Nigel remembers when Sophomore Year rolled around and he had gotten popular with the girls, got his hair back, and had gotten back with Lizzie (Who had gotten kind of hot). He had been leaning over a desk, Lizzie running a hand through his hair happily and purring in a sultry tone as he flirted endlessly with her._

 _He had looked into the hallway to see a familiar orange hoodie and honey-blonde hair blur past the doorway of the classroom. Him and Wally still talked, but not as much as they used to. Wallabee had smiled and started walking faster up to someone._

 _Wallabee crossed his arms, a dreamy smile and a blush on his face as he talked to Kuki, who had the same expression except for the fact that she was laughing and telling jokes and running her fingers down Wally's arm._

 _That was one of the first times Nigel was ever jealous of Kuki, and it wouldn't be the last._

* * *

It was about sunset when he was leaving the school.

He had just got done making out with both Fanny and Lizzie in the Janitor's closet and had passed by the art room on his way out of the school when he heard breathy moans from the inside.

He didn't want to look, but he was curious. Nudging the door open with his foot, he saw who was inside...and really wished he had just left.

The scene had tore out Nigel's heart and stomped on it worse than even decommisioning could do. The sun illuminated the desk Kuki (He felt horrible with himself when his mind immediately called her a hussy) sat on. Wally was between her legs, one arm around her waist and the other in her raven hair. His face was buried into her neck and they were both clinging onto each other like the world will end if they let go of each other.

If Nigel looked hard enough, he could see Wally's shoulders heaving slightly.

Nigel growled under his breath and turned away. He needed extra _help_ to forget that one.

* * *

Nigel sighed and ran his hand down his face, skewing his sunglasses some. He had just gotten back from Father's mansion, where he had just got done laying Chrissy and Constance of the Delightful Children from Down The Lane, who had both been too eager to have him that way. Granted, he _had_ originally gone over there to fuck them up, but it turned out he ended up doing just that...just in a different way for two of them...

He walked into the TND Sector V Treehouse common room, where the TV was still on, though with the white noise it might as well not have been on. He peeked over the couch and saw... _him..._

Wallabee was sleeping, one arm over his forehead while the other was resting on his stomach, which was exposed except for the thin black muscle shirt underneath a riding orange hoodie. His jeans were unbuttoned and slightly riding low on his strong hips, and his white converse sneakers were kicked off and strewn around the room. His blonde bowl-cut hair was tossed around and ruffled and really adorable, and his plump lips were parted as he snored slightly. Wally was adorable when asleep.

Nigel sighed and ran a hand down Wally's face. For such a strong fighter, he was a really heavy sleeper. He buried his hand into Wally's fluffy bowl-cut and ran his fingers through the short strands. Wally stirred, but didn't wake. Nigel looked at the Aussie's plump lips. Could he? _Should_ he?

Shortly after, Nigel decided to think 'fuck consequences', grab Wally's face, and press his lips to the Australian's. Wally stirred and, through his sunglasses, saw him open his eyes to see who it was, but, rather than getting pushed away like he thought he would, he was getting pulled _closer._ Wallabee _returned_ his kiss. He wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck and pushed their lips together as rough and close together as humanly possible. Nigel was so shocked that he grabbed Wallabee's shoulders and forced him back.

Wally laughed and placed his hand on Nigel's shoulder, trying to pull him back in. "What? You kissed _me_ first." He snorted and pat Nigel on the shoulder. He placed his arms around Nigel's neck and his ace close to the Brit's. "You can try again though; If you're not a wuss." Wallabee said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Nigel blinked behind his glasses before laughing and going to straddle Wallabee with a smirk. Wallabee grabbed the sides of Nigel's face and made out with Nigel for a solid three minutes before he flipped over their positions, ending with him straddling Nigel instead of the other way around. Wallabee let Nigel sit up so he could tug off his red V-neck before pinning him back down by his shoulders again.

As Wally leaned down to lock their lips again, Nigel smirked against Wallabee's lips and slid his hand down from Wally's bicep, down his arm like Kuki does so often, and down the side of his stomach. He slipped his fingers under Wallabee's orange hoodie and black muscle shirt as he lifted it up, his fingers ghosting over Wallabee's back and making the Aussie shiver in pleasure.

* * *

Nigel groaned and sat up, looking around the room. He was in his own room, that much was certain. But, the room looked messier. There was a red V-neck and khaki shorts he recognized as his, but ripped jeans, a black muscle shirt, and an orange hoodie? Who...

He looked over to his side that felt extremely warm and...oh...

Wallabee Beatles was fast asleep next to him, his tossled bowl-cut falling into his shut eyes, his shoulder blades and black muscles relaxed, his mouth open slightly as breathy snores and sighs left his plump lips. The bed sheets were pulled up to his biceps, and now that Wally was over here, he realized where the clothes came from.

Smirking, Nigel kissed at Wally's pulsepoint (an action Wallabee admittedly mewled at), snuggled into his back, and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: IDK Why I thought I could pull the ending off without any build-up, but I did! So, here ya go! XD**

 **I swore that the first KND fic I'd write would be a 34 one, but it turns out it's a 14! After reading 'ish' (which was THE BEST 14 fanfic i've ever read...it helps that it's the only 14 fanfic I've ver read XD), I was struck with inspiration! And then I heard SPICE! by Len Kagamine...**

 **My friend's gonna be pissy with me...**


End file.
